Talk:Hokage Rock
Noteworthy Is the comical appearance during episode 161, when they move to cover their noses worthy of mention? Simant (talk) 21:55, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Different is it possible to for someone to put up a picture of the monument before it was hit? you know the one with the 4th, when he had his hair. 6th Hokage? Umm shouldnt they be making danzos face on that soon :He was the Candidate Hokage, so no his face won't be put up there.--Cerez365™ 22:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Episode 219 stuff What do you think, should the humorous scenes of Shippūden episode 219 (about the Stone Carver) be added here? --kiadony 07:38, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :What exactly would be put "here"?--Cerez365™ 12:48, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::The fact that Danzō's portrait was about to start being carved into the mountain, but the stone carver was interrupted, and then the same happened to Kakashi's portrait. --kiadony 13:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thiers no point putting It on--Jean DaichouLoves Naruto 17:13, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Besides It's Irrelevant --Jean DaichouLoves Naruto 17:14, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Another Note Worthy and possible picture Worthy Moment Shouldn't Naruto's prank have a picture in the slide show? And also shouldn't there be a picture of the gag of the Fourth holding his nose? You've gotta take it up a notch. 00:09, April 24, 2013 (UTC) When was Tsunade's face added in the anime? I'm sure I remember it being there during the fillers after Sasuke left. I'm too lazy to go back and look (besides, my Crunchyroll account expired). Somebody correct me if I'm wrong. -Karunyan (talk) 14:54, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :1) You can still watch Naruto with an expired crunchyroll. It's free. :2) Hell if I know, I didn't watch Naruto's filler arcs. :3) Even if we did, it would only be noted as an error, as Naruto first saw the statue after his return in Part II.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:10, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::1) Yeah, for like 2 minutes, which for most episodes is 1:30 minutes of opening theme and 30 seconds of actual episode. -Karunyan (talk) 15:43, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :My memory of it isn't that good currently, but I feel as if I remember it being worked on immediately after she took "office", or shortly thereafter.-- (talk) 15:23, May 21, 2013 (UTC) @Karunyan, that's only for the week's new episode, all older episodes can be watched in full--Elveonora (talk) 15:52, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :I checked just now. That's only for Naruto Shippuden, not for Naruto. -Karunyan (talk) 01:25, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Older Shippūden episodes aren't available freely as well. Anything past the fourth episode up to who knows when is restricted to those with accounts as well. Omnibender - Talk - 22:44, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :Really? Weird. I can watch them all full free without an account except each week's new episode obviously.--Elveonora (talk) 22:52, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Probably a region thing. Omnibender - Talk - 01:10, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Use Opera Turbo or an iPad to get around the region thing. Though I don't understand how you guys can put up with the ads. Most of them don't even have the "skip" option. It's simpler to create a new e-mail id and a new account if you can only remember to cancel it after 13 days:) -Karunyan (talk) 03:33, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Kakashi's face? Has anyone noticed that in the manga Kakashi's head has a headband on but in The Last it doesn't?--Hunter4522 (talk) 00:55, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Rename The Hokage mountain is simply called "Hokage-iwa" or "Kao-iwa". "Hokage Monument" and "Hokage Mountain" aren't official as far as I know. Shouldn't we rename the article accordingly? • Seelentau 愛 議 16:25, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :Yes wrong names are not okayA Wkia contributor (talk) 10:45, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::So it's called Hokage Rock?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:06, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Yup. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:11, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Who here has a bot that can change the name through the wiki? Omnibender - Talk - 18:19, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::User:UltimateSupreme has one. Jacce | Talk | 19:08, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Minato's hand? On a clip of Naruto funny moments, there was the episode with the impostor Guy and Lee. However, when the "crap" was spilled all over at the bottom of the mountain, Minato's face (I think) had his hand under his chin in a thinking-expression (which of course, ended up to him grasping his nose). However, in later forms of media (such as the current picture on the page), the hand below his chin is missing. --SneaselSawashiro (talk) 23:30, April 17, 2016 (UTC)